Selece
by Arimi
Summary: -Chapter 3 is up- Usagi Tsukino holds within her the vengeful goddess, Selece, who vows to destroy all of humanity. Can Usagi defeat Selece and the evil Black Moon Clan. And could she find love in the process?
1. Prologue

Selece  
By Arimi formerly known as Azhure  
  
Author's Note: Well this is a fic that I had the idea for ever since   
watching and reading Ayashi no Ceres (Known in English as Ceres:   
The Celestial Legend). Some of the details are similar to those in   
Ceres, but I have kept the story original, however if it wasn't for Yu   
Watase's beautiful story I might not have come up with this story.   
I know this prologue is long by many standards, but this does give   
background information that I don't want to have to bother with   
later on.  
  
-…- denotes thought  
~…~ denotes a flashback  
*…* denotes passage of time  
  
Note: Due to the fact that my editor has becoming increasingly   
busy I will need a new one. Please contact me at   
lady_kitsune333@lycos.com if you are interested, experience   
preferred.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters are the property of   
Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Amidst the screaming, Dr. Eien Chiba made the only diagnosis that   
he possibly could for the woman lying on the table in front of him,   
she would not live through the childbirth. With every contraction   
her body grew weaker, and if the baby was not born soon, than it   
too might die. He wiped his jet black hair out of his blue eyes, and   
wiped his glasses and gave a glance at name tag on her wrist.   
Tsukino Ikuko. This woman was a part of the Tsukino clan; it was   
no wonder than that all those agents of the Black Moon   
Organization were lurking outside the delivery room. Another   
scream drew Eien from his thoughts.   
  
She was close, she had begun to push awhile ago and now was   
finally reaching the end as he caught sight of the head and began   
to ready himself for the final stage. And than with one unnatural   
push from the woman along with another scream, Dr. Eien was   
holding a squealing baby girl, he looked back at the mother, and   
realized that her body and her spirit had finally given up and had   
let go. She was dead. He looked back at the baby in his arms and   
sighed.   
  
It was at that moment a peculiar thing happened, the baby picked   
up its wailing and began wiggling frantically in his arms, he tried   
desperately to calm it down, when a blinding light began to   
emanate from baby girl. He looked down to catch a quick glimpse   
of a marking on the baby's head.  
  
-What the hell?!- He thought, and he had to shield his eyes against   
the light. And than just as soon as it had begun, the light and the   
marking were gone, and the once screaming baby girl was now   
asleep in his arms. He looked around and none of the nurses had   
noticed it, and began to wonder if it had only been an illusion. Just   
than the door was slammed open and two men and a woman   
walked in. Eien instantly recognized them and began to back   
away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked the man.  
  
"Give me the child," the one in the middle said, his cold   
emotionless eyes speaking volumes.  
  
"What could you possible want with a baby girl?" Eien asked; the   
two nurses recoiled in the back corner of the room.  
  
"That is none of your concern Dr. Chiba, just hand over the girl at   
once!" the second man said.  
  
Eien looked down once more at the girl and for an instant caught   
the flash of his own five year old son and he handed the baby into   
the arms of the man in the middle.  
  
They left the room and Eien collapsed back into his chair and held   
his hand to his head. He looked at the dead body lying on the   
table.   
  
"I am sorry," he said, and than looked back at the nurses who   
seemed to have relaxed and begun to prepare the body to be   
cremated. Eien's thoughts went back to that light and marking on   
the child's head that he had seen. It might have been a   
hallucination it might not have been, whatever it was, the Black   
Moon was interested in that child and he needed to know why.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The room was dim but had enough light to read. The woman   
flipped through the book, her uneasiness keeping her from truly   
enjoying it. She had been not feeling well at all the whole day. Her   
senses were telling her that something was going to happen, and   
she knew that it would not be good. At that moment there was a   
knock on the door, she instinctively knew who it was.   
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and the same two men and the woman walked in;   
in the middle man's arms was a newly born infant girl.  
  
"Meiou Setsuna, it is time that you repay your favor to the Black   
Moon clan," said the man in the middle his blackish blue hair   
hanging over his eyes.  
  
Setsuna looked at them, and closed her eyes, trying not to recall   
what had put her to the mercy of these of men. It was too painful.  
  
"You must take care of this child until we send for her. You are not   
to mention us to her, and do not speak of this to outsider's," he   
said.  
  
She nodded and accepted the baby into her arms. -What could an   
organization like the Black Moon want with a baby girl? Unless,   
could she be…. - She looked back at them and nodded. They left   
and she was alone with the child. The child was asleep; she had   
not registered being in a different person's arms.   
  
"What is your name little one?" Setsuna quietly asked, however the   
baby did open her eyes to reveal them to be a shimmering shade   
of blue. She gave a tiny sigh, but did not cry like most babies do   
when unexpectedly waking; she looked at Setsuna and suddenly   
broke into a huge smile.  
  
-She shouldn't be able to smile at her age, she is only a few hours   
old!!- She tossed the thought away; right now she had to figure   
out how she was going to take care of this child.  
  
"I guess I am going to have to give you a name myself," she said,   
"You know what, you look like a little bunny, so therefore your   
name will have to be Usagi."  
  
The baby smiled again, as if to agree, Setsuna smiled. Whatever   
the Black Moon had in store for this child, she could protect her   
from it for now. However the uneasiness that she had been feeling   
earlier, was not entirely gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Demando-sama."  
  
A white haired man looked up from his glass of merlot and looked   
to see his brother, Safiel, next to him were his sister Esmeraude,   
and his other brother Rubeus.   
  
"Have you retrieved the child?"  
  
"Yes, she has been put under the watch of Miss Meiou," Safiel   
replied.  
  
"Are you sure that that woman is loyal to us?"  
  
"She cannot afford to go against us, she will fulfill her duty."  
  
"That child is important to our future, if anything is to happen to   
her, your lives will pay the price," Demando said roughly.  
  
"Understood. However there is a matter I think more threatening   
than Setsuna. The doctor that delivered the baby has gone missing."  
  
"So, and I should care why?" Demando asked.  
  
"Because he saw something, the baby had emitted a strange light   
right after being born. We have taken care of the nurses, but we   
can't find anything. If he suspects anything, he would be a major   
threat."  
  
"Well if he is going to be a threat than just find him and get rid of   
him, you do not need my approval for that. Just make sure you   
reach him before he gets to anybody else."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dr. Eien Chiba stared at the computer screen trying to comprehend   
what he was seeing. It was too absurd, but he knew the source   
was infallible.   
  
He had found the secret to the child and the Black Moon Clan's   
plans for the future.  
  
-The goddess Selece wreaked havoc on the village destroying   
everything in sight. Her thirst for blood could not be satiated, and   
she spread her terror throughout the land. And than one day she   
came across a group of sorcerers, using their own magic took on   
the vengeful goddess. They knew that they did not have the power   
to destroy her completely, so they bound themselves to the   
goddess and sealed her away. However, the goddess' hatred lived   
on and she countered by sending herself into the future to be   
reborn in one girl and finally destroy the race of men.-   
  
Did the Black Moon Clan really think that that baby girl was the one   
who held the spirit of Selece? Did they want to destroy all of   
mankind? He looked at the paragraphs below that described   
Selece's power. Or could they want to try to use her power?   
  
-But how could they expect to control something full of rage and   
hatred? It sounds like if Selece does come back she isn't going to   
be willing to listen to anyone.-  
  
He found another file, located in the same folder. This one was   
written in more military and tactical style. It only took him a while   
before he realized it was a plan for a highly detailed coup d'etat.   
So the Black Moon Clan was planning to conquer Japan. He had to   
get this to the Japanese CIA. -It won't be long before they realize   
I am missing.- He sighed; he knew that what he had just done   
had put not only himself in danger but that he may have also brought a threat to his family. -I am sorry Naomi, I am sorry   
Mamoru, but I can't ignore this problem. I can't let the Black Moon   
have their way!!-  
  
He inserted a blank disk and quickly saved both documents to it.   
He removed the disk from the computer and silently slipped out of   
the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chiba Naomi sat silently in her living room staring blankly outside   
the window. -Eien, where are you?- Her husband was not usually   
this late; something must be up to keep him from his home.   
Mamoru had been sleeping for a good five hours now, and she felt   
the silence that loneliness often brings.  
  
She heard the kitchen door open and she hurried to it. Her   
husband stood there in a sort of defeated stance. She instantly   
sensed that something was not right.  
  
"What's wrong Eien, has something happened?" she asked him.  
  
"Naomi, get Mamoru, and leave immediately," he said.  
  
"Why? Is it the organization? Where should I go, will you meet   
us?" she asked, suddenly picking up the sense of urgency in her   
husband's voice.  
  
"I have no time to explain, you and Mamoru have to get out of   
here.  
  
"OPEN UP DR. CHIBA!!! YOU CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!!"   
  
"Who are those people Eien? What do they want?"   
  
"Listen, Naomi, get Mamoru and pack your things, and take this. I   
will call you and instruct you what to do with it." He turned and   
headed towards the front door.  
  
Naomi nodded and rushed to her son's room, roused him and   
rushed him out the back door.  
  
As they were running across the street Naomi saw her husband   
and the men that had been shouting. She pushed Mamoru into the   
alley and handed him the disk that Eien had given her and watched   
the scene unfold.  
  
"I have already secured the disk, you have come too late."  
  
"Well than I guess you realize that we are going to have to kill you   
Dr. Chiba."  
  
And before he could respond the man fired the gun and he fell into   
darkness.  
  
Naomi saw her husband fall to the ground. She fell to her knees   
and broke into an uncontrollable sob.  
  
"Mother?" Mamoru asked walking up to his mother, he was scared   
he didn't know where his dad was and his mom was crying. She   
never cried.  
  
"Hey you over there come here immediately."  
  
Naomi looked up and noticed the men that had been with her   
husband were now approaching her.  
  
"Come on Mamoru hurry," and she and her son began to running   
down the alley.  
  
Mamoru heard the men behind her, he looked at his mother for   
reassurance that everything was going to be okay, but he still saw   
the tears in her eyes.  
  
At that moment his mother tripped and fell.  
  
"Run Mamoru, hurry."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Go, QUICKLY. Please Mamoru don't let them catch you!! You   
can't die!!"  
  
"Hand over the disk woman, we know you have it!!"   
  
The men who had been chasing them had caught up and the   
obvious leader pulled out his gun.  
  
"Please Mamoru, please escape," his mother said before closing her   
eyes.  
  
"Very well then, if you refuse to talk than we will just silence you   
now."  
  
And Mamoru watched in horror as the man shot three shots into   
his mother's head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10 year old Kouji "Kunzite" Takahama stared straight ahead. His   
master stood right next to him.  
  
"Do you feel it Kunzite?"  
  
"Feel what, Master?"  
  
His master was silent. Kunzite was about to ask his master again   
what he meant, but was cut off by a loud scream. In a flash he   
and his master ran towards the direction.  
  
What they found sickened the boy, who although ten had seen his   
share of bloodshed. On the ground lay the corpse of a woman,   
who to be about 28 years old. Three men hovered over the body;   
kneeling next to the woman was young boy who couldn't be more   
than five years old.  
  
"Step away from the body if you value your life."  
  
Kunzite looked up at his master, and remained quiet.  
  
One of the men smirked.  
  
"What do you want to do about it, old man? There is no way you   
can touch the Black Moon clan."  
  
"We'll see about that, now leave!!"  
  
Kunzite watched as his master unshielded his sword slashed   
straight through one of the men.  
  
The other stared horrified at the death of their comrade. Kunzite's   
master glared at them, and they quickly left.  
  
His master than turned to the boy who was silently crying.  
  
"Mother, please wake up mother," he cried, and for an instant   
Kunzite saw the death of his own parents.  
  
"I am sorry, your mother is dead," his master said in his calm   
soothing voice that always relaxed Kunzite's nerves.  
  
"Why did they kill her? What did she ever do to them?"  
  
Kunzite quickly saw that the boy was of an unusual intelligence for   
his age, and he walked towards the boy, he for an instant saw   
himself in the boy.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," the boy said timidly.  
  
"Come with me, I will take care of you. You will be my new   
apprentice."  
  
The boy nodded. Kunzite and his master guided the boy away, as   
the first raindrops fell upon the land. And the disk, which two   
people had died for, lay in the water, and was forgotten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well do you like it? The first chapter should be out soon. Please   
Review!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Setsuna

Selece  
By Arimi formerly known as Azhure  
  
Author's Note: Here is chapter 1, well not that much to say, except   
that it nice for you to write a review of stories you have read. Oh, and   
for stargirl, since this is inspired by Ceres, it is going to have a few   
similar details, but it is not a Sailor Moon version of Ceres. This   
chapter contains a lot of flashbacks and memories. So please bear   
with me. I am probably going to move the rating up. There is a scene   
in this that might be disturbing and I am sorry if it offends you, but I   
need it for purposes of this story. But one scene doesn't make the   
entire story rated R, so I am going to have to figure out how future   
scenes will play out before I make any final decision on the rating.  
  
-…- denotes thought  
~…~ denotes a flashback  
*…* denotes passage of time  
|…| denotes dream/vision  
  
Do not judge the length of this chapter as the norm, although I will try   
to make sure that most of the chapters are long, but this one probably   
will be the longest, due to the fact that I am trying to build a   
foundation to this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Chapter 1: Setsuna  
  
"Setsuna! I'm home!"   
  
15 year old Usagi Tsukino looked around for her guardian. She sighed   
and set down her schoolbag and collapsed on the couch. It had been   
another miserable day. She had been ignored again as usual. All she   
had to do was to tell people her name and they got this look   
of fear in their eyes. (Her school uniform looks like that of the Mugen   
one just so you know)  
  
"Usagi, are you home?"  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled when she saw Setsuna. She rushed over   
to her guardian and gave her a hug.  
  
"Another bad day Usagi?"  
  
"Why does everyone hate me Setsuna? Am I ugly? Why doesn't   
anyone ever talk to me?"   
  
Setsuna saw the tears begin to appear in the young girl's eyes. She   
knew why people avoided Usagi; it was because they knew of her   
connection to the Black Moon clan, one that Usagi was not aware of.   
It had been eleven years since the Black Moon had taken over Japan   
and there tyrannical rule left many people in constant fear. They   
probably thought that Usagi was just like all the other people in Black   
Moon.   
  
"I don't know Usagi," Setsuna said, "but you should brighten up,   
tomorrow is your birthday isn't it?"  
  
Usagi gave a smile and nodded. Yes, she would finally be sixteen   
tomorrow. Yes, she just knew that once she turned sixteen things   
would change. She would have friends, and she just might fall in love.   
For those were the two things she wanted most.  
  
"Yes, can we go to the gardens tomorrow Setsuna? I want to see the   
roses," Usagi said and her smile brightened even more.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Usagi beamed and said that she had homework to do and headed to   
her room. Setsuna sadly looked at the girl. Usagi was too kind, and   
Setsuna often wondered if Usagi would be able to handle what the   
Black Moon had planned for her. -Please Usagi; keep your kindness   
and your compassion. Don't let them change you.-  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Setsuna walked through the gardens, a five year old Usagi holding her   
hand, and looking up at her with love and adoration.  
  
"Usagi, look around you, do you see how beautiful everything is?"  
  
The little girl looked around and turned back.  
  
"It is very pwetty, Setsuna," she said, but her eyes were soon   
wandering when a bee flew past her. The girl smiled, let go of   
Setsuna and began to chase after the bee.  
  
"Usagi, wait!"  
  
The girl did not listen, and Setsuna soon lost sight of the little girl.  
  
"Usagi!! Usagi!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Setsuna was on alert when she heard the young girl's scream. She   
ran as fast as her feet could carry her. When she reached the little   
girl, there was a bright light. And Setsuna felt a sudden pain in her   
chest. She had the image of a silver haired, golden eyed woman. And   
then it was gone, and all she could see was Usagi crying.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"It hurts. It hurts weally bad!"  
  
"I know Usagi, I know." And she gathered the little girl into her arms.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek. -Usagi, you have a hard road ahead   
of you. Please don't let them hurt you.-  
  
And that was when she noticed the small letter that had been slipped   
through the mail slot.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kunzite?"  
  
Kunzite, now 26 years old, looked up and was about to scold whoever   
had disturbed him, but stopped when he realized who it was.  
  
"Koishi*? What is it, is something wrong?" he asked, and went over to   
her and took her into her arms.  
  
"No it is nothing like that, I was just worried about you; you have   
locked yourself up for sometime."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Minako," he said, "I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Minako, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
She looked confused, but than shrugged.  
  
"I am eighteen, you know that."  
  
He smiled, and put a hand to her cheek.   
  
"I am 26 years old, Minako; I am eight years older than you, how is it   
that you are able to love me? You know, a lot people would condemn   
us for it."  
  
"I don't know Kunzite. Whenever I am around you I am at peace. I   
don't care what other people say. I love you, I can't explain it, but I   
love you."  
  
She buried her face into his chest, and he smiled.   
  
"Thank you Minako."  
  
He had been 15 when he had met her; it was a few days after the   
Black Moon seized control. A few days after his master had died.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kunzite wandered aimlessly. The whole entire area was desolate and   
in rubble. No one was going to bother to restore it to what it once was   
after it was destroyed two years ago by the Black Moon Clan.  
  
He picked up crying behind him and he turned around. Standing   
amidst the rubble was a little girl who looked to be about seven years   
old, only three years younger than Mamoru, whose training his master   
had entrusted to him. The boy had gotten skilled, but his hatred and   
anger towards the Black Moon clan was strong, and it was apparent in   
his fighting. -If he keeps that up, his hatred will consume him, and he   
will destroy himself.- He pushed his thoughts away and turned his   
attention back towards the little girl.  
  
"Are you alright little one?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"My mommy and daddy are gone forever, and I have no where to go,"   
she cried.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Minako."  
  
Kunzite's heart broke, she was so young, and now she would be alone.   
  
"Listen Minako, come with me, I will take care of you."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
It was when he was 23 and she was fifteen that he realized he was in   
love with her, but he waited a year until she was sixteen before he told   
her. He expected for her to be disgusted since he was so much older,   
but she had returned his feeling. For now she was the only thing he   
had that he cherished. The one thing he felt possessive of. She was   
his anchor. His life.  
  
Another knock on the door came, he let go of Minako and told the   
person on the other side to come in. The door opened and Mamoru   
walked in. He had grown into a very handsome man. His jet black   
hair often would go into his eyes, and his dark blue eyes would often   
seem to bore into a person's very soul. He wore a long black trench   
coat that went past his knees. Underneath it was a gray tank top, and   
he wore of black jeans and black heavy boots, around his neck was a   
silver cross, it had belonged to his mother.  
  
"What is it Mamoru?"  
  
"You had sent for me, don't you remember, Master?"  
  
"I'll leave you to alone, Ill see you tonight Kunzite," Minako said,   
kissed Kunzite on the cheek, waved to Mamoru and left the room.  
  
Mamoru's face hardened.  
  
"Why do you take advantage of her, Master? You are way too old for her."  
  
"Mamoru, you do not understand. Do you not think I know the   
dangers to her, and if I could I would cast her away to protect. But   
Mamoru, you do not understand. You have not learned what it means   
to love a woman, to live for someone, not a cause, but a person. You   
have not found a person who is able to give you hope that maybe one   
day life could be better."  
  
"It is selfish Master. It is selfish to find happiness when so many   
people are suffering."  
  
"Mamoru, everyone is trying to find happiness. It is the goal of ever   
person living on this planet. Those who do not wish to be happy have   
given up on life, and deserve to die. I pray Mamoru, that you are not   
one of those people."  
  
"I do not agree, but I respect you, Master. Why have you sent for   
me?"  
  
"Something is up at Black Moon's Kyoto headquarters. I am going to   
assign you, Rei, Jadeite, Makoto, and Nephrite to find out what is   
going on. You are to sneak there tomorrow night and gather   
information. Please relay this information to the others."  
  
"Very Well, but if I come in contact with one of the big shots, I can't   
guarantee that I won't kill them."  
  
Kunzite nodded, and Mamoru turned and left. -Mamoru is reckless;   
his hatred was beginning to consume him even more. If something   
doesn't happen soon to show him his faults, he is going to be   
destroyed. I am sorry Master. I could not guide him to the right   
path.-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Rei Hino stared indifferently at the computer screen. She did not   
comprehend what Ami was trying to show her. She combed her hand   
through her long black hair.  
  
"Ok, Ami, what is this. I don't really understand." Rei said.  
  
Ami Mizuno smiled at her comrade. She was one of the rebellion's top   
computer geniuses and was also rising in her medical training, under   
Dr. Zakari "Zoisite" Ashida.   
  
"Well of course you can't, it is written in a type of a code. But I think   
this information will be useful. Well it is the plan for a meeting at the   
Kyoto base. Seems like it has been scheduled since before Black Moon   
took control."  
  
"Do you know what it is about, Ami?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, but I do know where is located. It should help you for tomorrow   
night."   
  
"Oh really."  
  
Rei and Ami turned to find Jeison "Jadeite" Sakiyurai standing stolidly   
in the doorway.  
  
"If this has been planned for a long time, any information we might be   
able to collect would be too late to be efficient," he said.  
  
"Any information we can gather, will be good to bring them down,   
Jadeite," Rei shot back.   
  
"Oh really, Rei. You are too confident; you're going to get yourself   
killed."  
  
"Why don't you take your own advice Jadeite? I have known you to be   
way too cocky yourself."  
  
"Oh really. Well I didn't know you thought so much of me Rei, I would   
be glad to make you one happy woman."  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Don't let him get to you Rei. You know he is just trying to get a rise   
out of you," Ami said.  
  
Jadeite laughed and walked over to the computer.  
  
"Well, Kunzite already ordered us to head out tomorrow night. Rei, we   
are going to have to work together. Let's get along, okay."   
  
With that said, Jadeite left the room, and Rei felt her face turn red.  
  
"What happened, Rei? Did Jadeite get to you again?" a cheerful voice   
said.  
  
Rei calmed herself down when she heard a much more welcome voice.   
She turned around to see Makoto Kino and Naohiro "Nephrite"   
Yamakage coming towards them.  
  
"Makoto, Nephrite, I guess you came here to get the scoop on what is   
going on."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Joyful gave us the orders. Is it just me or is he becoming   
even more menacing?" Makoto said.  
  
"Chiba-san is a very cold person. None of us can change that. He is   
going to need to find his own hope on his own," Nephrite said, "His   
demons are for him to conquer and him alone."  
  
They all nodded.   
  
"Well guys, we have a mission, let's get on it," Makoto said.  
  
"You're right, we have no time to lose," Rei said. -We are in a fight   
that we most likely can't win, but I will fight until the last breath in my   
body. If someone doesn't resist Black Moon than no one will.-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru sat silently in his quarters. The day was over, and for all   
purposes he should have been trying to sleep. But he had been   
unable to sleep well for the last few years. The screams of his mother,   
of his master haunted him in his dreams.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
A ten year old Mamoru, a fifteen year old Kunzite, and their master   
stood in a clearing just outside of Kyoto.  
  
"Is something wrong, Master?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes, the Black Moon will finish its plans tonight. Come we must   
return home."  
  
They nodded, and followed their master.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Mamoru walked through the halls, uneasiness had disturbed his rest,   
and he was looking for Kunzite and his master. He heard whispers   
come from the living room. He pressed his ear to the door and   
listened.  
  
"Kunzite, your training is complete. I hope that you remember   
everything that I taught you. I have had this feeling that tonight will   
be the last one I will have. If I am to die tonight, I want you to   
complete Mamoru's training, and help him to find his way through   
life."  
  
Mamoru could not take this anymore, he burst into the room.  
  
"You can't die master!! I won't let you. I will kill any Black Moon scum   
who wants to hurt you."  
  
His master walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders and   
gave a slow sad smile.  
  
"Mamoru, you mustn't hate. Hared only leads more to hatred.   
Mamoru, I know you have kindness within your heart, but you have   
lost sight of it. You have to find it again."  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry master."  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
It was hopeless. His master lay on the ground, he was dying, and   
neither he nor Kunzite could save him.  
  
"Mamoru, Kunzite, please, always remember what I taught you. And   
hold on to whatever hope you can find."  
  
And his master died. Mamoru held back his tears. He would not cry.   
His master may have meant well, but he was wrong. Hope had been   
destroyed. Once again the Black Moon had taken from him any hope   
he had. He had no hope, but he did have a cause. Every breath that   
he would take would be used to destroy the Black Moon. They would   
feel the rage of his hatred.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes. Yes they would pay. His revenge would   
come, and they would be unable to hide themselves. And hatred won   
a little bit more of his heart.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setsuna scanned the pages of the magazine. The letter lay unopened   
on the kitchen table. It did not matter; she knew what was inside that   
letter. It had Black Moon's seal on it. They had called, they wanted   
Usagi.  
  
Despair consumed her heart. It had come, the time that she had   
dreaded for the past sixteen years. -If only I had the power to resist   
them. If only I could free Usagi from her fate. But I am too weak. If   
only someone could save her. Save Usagi from their evil.-  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"LET GO OF HER!! LET GO OF MY SISTER!!" a fifteen year old   
Setsuna cried. But the thugs who held a five year old girl in their   
hands would not listen. They had already raped the little girl in front   
of her very eyes, and now she knew they would kill her. The hurt in   
her sister's eyes broke her heart. What kind of people were they?   
What kind of person who do such a thing?  
  
And they twisted the girl's neck and Setsuna let out a scream. The   
men dropped the lifeless girl's body and headed over to her. Just as   
they were about to grab her, a shot rang out. And one of the men fell   
to the ground. The others turned around to find a group of men   
pointing guns at them.  
  
"We are the Black Moon Organization, as formed by Senator Ryuu   
Demando, and your lives will now pay for your crimes."  
  
And with that a three bullet shots were fired, and the three remaining   
men who had raped and killed her sister fell to the ground, dead. She   
stared at the men in shock.   
  
"We have saved your life, but do not think that we did it for free. You   
are now indebted to us."  
  
"But…"  
  
"We needed you anyway. You are one of the Sentinels, but now we   
can insure your loyalty to us. Remember this always, Setsuna Meiou.   
You are indebted to us; we have the power to take from you what we   
saved. Remember this always. We will always know where you are."  
  
And they left, and she was left alone, and she knew she was at the   
mercy of ruthless men.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
-I was unable to save my sister, and now I am unable to save Usagi.   
Oh what has the world come to?-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi woke up to the sound of the birds, and she gave a huge smile.   
She was sixteen today, and a feeling of a new start was beginning to   
form in her mind. Yes, today was the day her life would be different.   
She would be happy, and everything would finally make sense.   
  
She got out of bed, and headed out. She went to the kitchen to eat,   
but stopped as she passed Setsuna's room. Her guardian was sitting   
on the bed looking at the picture in a frame that had been by her   
bedside.  
  
"Setsuna? Is something wrong?" Usagi asked.   
  
She glanced at the picture; it was an image of a girl about five years   
old, with shoulder length hair that was the same color as Setsuna's   
and the same eyes as her guardian. Setsuna glanced at her and gave   
a small smile.  
  
"Happy Birthday Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled and took her guardian's hand and guided her to the   
kitchen.  
  
"Setsuna, I don't want you to be gloomy today, we are going to have a   
good time, so please be happy!" Usagi said.  
  
"You're right Usagi. Do you still want to go to the gardens?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then we will go soon. Tonight I am going to take you   
somewhere."  
  
"Where?" Usagi asked.   
  
A flash of hurt appeared on Setsuna's features but it completely   
disappeared after a moment.   
  
"It's a surprise."   
  
And Usagi understood that she should drop the subject.  
  
--A few hours later—  
  
Setsuna and Usagi stood in the Kyoto gardens enjoying the sense of   
peace that the flowers portrayed.  
  
"Setsuna, I want to see the roses," Usagi said.  
  
Setsuna nodded and guided her to the small rose garden in the middle   
of the main gardens.  
  
"Usagi, roses are probably the most beautiful flower in the world, but   
they do have thorns. To find the roses softer side to you have hold it   
by the petals, and try to see the kindness that they hide in their cold   
exterior. A rose's beauty is cold and heartless; if you want to love   
them you must dig and find the kindness that lies within."  
  
Usagi did not understand her guardian's but she knew that Setsuna   
was commenting on something more than a rose.  
  
"Usagi, you are going to meet awful people in this world, but that does   
not mean that you should not try to find the good that exists in   
people. Never lose hope, and never stop believing in yourself or   
others. Please promise me; please promise me Usagi that you will   
never lose your kindness. Your kindness and loving spirit will one day   
light up the world."  
  
"I promise."  
  
After that the two remained silent.  
  
Later, Setsuna guided Usagi to the most feared place in Kyoto, to one   
of the main bases of the Black Moon Organization.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On a hill overlooking the Black Moon's Kyoto base, Rei, Makoto,   
Jadeite, and Nephrite kept their surveillance on the entrance.  
  
"Where is he?" Jadeite asked in annoyance.  
  
"Calm down, dimwit, Mamoru will be hear, he never misses a chance   
to get at the Black Moon," Rei snapped, why did that guy always get   
on her nerves?  
  
"Will you two be quiet? We don't want to be discovered?" Makoto cut   
in.  
  
The two nodded, and the group lapsed in silence. It was disturbed by   
the sound of footsteps behind them. Jadeite and Nephrite unsheathed   
their swords, and Rei and Makoto had their hands ready to take out   
their handguns.  
  
"You have nothing to fear, it is just me," Mamoru said, coming out of   
the shadows.  
  
"You're late," Jadeite said in disdain.   
  
Mamoru's cold demeanor always made Jadeite feel uncomfortable; the   
man was to full of rage that Jadeite often wondered what Mamoru   
would do if he was pushed in the wrong way.  
  
"Mamoru, the entrances are heavily guarded; there is no way all five   
of us can get in there without being noticed. Only one of us can go,"   
Rei said, trying to detect any kind of emotion in the taller man's face.  
  
"Than I will go, I am the most able."  
  
"Listen buddy, you are not all powerful. You can't afford to screw up,"   
Jadeite snapped at Mamoru.  
  
"All the more reason why I should go, you would just mess everything   
up," Mamoru replied, no emotion detected in his voice, but there was a   
fire in his eyes.  
  
"Mamoru, this mission is only for information gathering purposes, if   
anyone notices you, you have to get out of there," Rei said.  
  
"If anyone sees me, they will be dead."  
  
And with that he walked into the shadows, and the group watched in   
awe. Rei closed her eyes. -Does he not care about killing or   
bloodshed anymore?-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi walked with Setsuna through the Kyoto base's halls. She could   
feel the uneasiness radiating of the older woman. Something was   
wrong, and she did not understand what was going on.  
  
She thought of what Setsuna had said earlier, and closed her eyes.   
Was this what her senses had been telling her this morning? No, this   
was different, she could sense evil. Whatever would happen here, it   
wasn't going to be good. She was afraid.  
  
"Usagi, do not be scared, everything will be okay. If you keep to your   
promise than everything will be okay."  
  
Usagi nodded, and looked back ahead of her. -If I keep my promise,   
everything will be okay.-  
  
And it was then that they reached the main hall. This was it, and now   
it was time to find out what fate had in store for them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Demando, the leader of the Black Moon Clan, looked out at the bright   
lights of Tokyo. Tonight was the night he had been waiting for.  
  
-Soon I will have the power of a goddess, and Artemis and his   
rebellion will be unable to stop me-  
  
He turned to hear the door open, and looked to see one of his soldiers   
standing waiting for his acknowledgement.  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
"Yes, Demando-sama, we have just received word from Safiel that the   
seed has arrived at the Kyoto base. We will have a direct live   
connection in thirty minutes."  
  
"Very well I will be down in awhile." The soldier left and Demando   
smirked. "Yes, the new era has come. Soon, Selece's power will be   
mine."  
  
And his laugh rang through the building.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi looked around the hall. Soldiers stood around the doors. A large   
screen was in front of them, the black moon insignia was below it.   
Tension was so thick in the room that it was practically choking.   
Setsuna squeezed Usagi's hand in reassurance, but it did not ease her   
anxiety.  
  
A man with bluish black hair walked towards the two.  
  
"Setsuna, it is good to see you again. You have completed your   
purpose with little trouble. We thank you, and your debt to us is   
broken," he said in a silky cunning tone.  
  
Usagi did not like the man at sight but she kept quiet. She had no   
idea what was going on.  
  
"Safiel-sama, Demando is online, he is waiting for us to initiate the   
connection," a soldier said from the back.  
  
The room was silent, but after a few moments the giant screen lit up   
and on it was the image of a silver haired man in white.  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
"Yes, Setsuna, will you please introduce her to us."  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Demando-sama, Safiel-sama, I present to you Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Setsuna took a few steps back until Usagi was by herself.  
  
She looked up at the man on the screen, and she now felt the severity   
of the situation. These men had been waiting for her. Why? She was   
just a sixteen year old, what was so special about her.  
  
"Usagi, I have eagerly awaited this meeting. You are truly valuable to   
the Black Moon Organization. I know you won't know why, but soon   
you will. Please see it fit to aid me."  
  
Usagi was silent; she could not comprehend what was going on.   
Setsuna mean while balled her fists, this wasn't right.   
  
"Bastards," she whispered. The soldier that stood next to her looked   
at her in disbelief.And without warning she ran into the soldier, and   
removed the gun from his holder, she held it towards Safiel.  
  
"Setsuna?" Usagi said, looking fearfully at her guardian.  
  
"Let her go, Safiel, Demando, I won't let you use her as your pawn."  
  
"How amusing. Safiel, destroy the obstacle."  
  
"Right. Setsuna, your true feelings are shown. You have no power to   
resist us. Soldiers, take care of her, and bring Usagi to me when she   
is dealt with." With that Safiel left the room.  
  
"Usagi get behind me," Setsuna said.  
  
Usagi nodded and rushed behind the woman.   
  
"Usagi, you will be okay, this is all I can do for you, but Usagi, please   
don't let them take advantage of you. Please keep your promise.   
Never let anyone change…"  
  
And a gunshot silenced her, and Usagi watched, horrified.  
  
"SETSUNA!!! SETSUNA!!!"  
  
And a bright light filled the room, and the building began to shake.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru crept out of a storage closet and looked around. Nobody was   
there. Something was going on. Something big. It was at that   
moment that the building began to shake. And then without warning a   
bright light flashed through the sound of an explosion rocked the   
building. What was going on? He knew it couldn't be the others, no   
this was something else. And he was going to find out.  
  
He ran down the hallway, until he saw a blown out door. He walked   
into the room and froze. Everyone was dead. He looked around.   
What happened here?  
  
He saw two women lying on the floor. The blonde haired one looked   
to be sixteen years old. He checked her pulse and found that she was   
still alive.  
  
"Who, Who are you?"  
  
Mamoru turned around; the other woman who looked to have been   
shot was looking at him.  
  
"Are you a Black Moon soldier?" she asked weakly.  
  
"No, I hate the Black Moon," he said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Please, could you grant me one wish before I die?"  
  
He raised his eyes at her.  
  
"Could you please take care of that girl? Don't let the Black Moon get   
her. Please, protect her," she said and than she moaned, "Usagi,   
someday your light will shine throughout the world, and true   
happiness will be found."  
  
Mamoru watched as the woman gave one more breath and than died.   
He looked at the other girl, and suddenly Kunzite's words popped into   
his mind.  
  
-You have not learned what it means to love a woman, to live for   
someone, not a cause, but a person. You have not found a person   
who is able to give you hope that maybe one day life could be better.-  
  
He tried to brush the thought away but it remained, and so he took   
the girl in his arms. He would honor the dead woman's wish. No   
harm would ever come to the girl.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*- Beloved  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there is the first chapter, Please review, I am not going to   
continue this if I don't know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 2: Rei

Selece  
By Arimi (formerly known as Azhure)  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews (I feel so   
loved ^_^). The time period this is set in is sort of a present day   
thing with a futuristic atmosphere. There is no specific decade or   
anything like that. There is really no specific time period, so just   
think modern day, only with little bit more of a darker undertone.   
  
For moon-neko-princess I am eighteen and a senior in high school   
(only half a year left, YAY!) Anyways here is chapter 2.   
  
Sorry it took so long, school has been a drag and I have a bunch of   
scholarship stuff that I have been doing.  
  
I don't really think that this chapter turned out that well. I might   
change it later, but than again probably not since I have different   
ideas for other stories that I might want to turn to.  
  
Oh by the way, I am still looking for an editor, I hate self editing   
because I always miss things, so if you could please contact me if   
you would like to be my editor, my email is on my profile.   
  
-…- denotes thought  
~…~ denotes a flashback  
*…* denotes passage of time  
|…| denotes dream/vision  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters are the property of   
Naoko Takeuchi and the Toei Corporation. The story was written   
for nonprofit reasons. However this story is mine, please do not   
take it and use it as your own. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2: Rei  
  
He was furious. There was no word in the entire Japanese   
language that could describe the emotions running through his   
head. All these years of planning and in one instant they were   
ruined!  
  
"Demando-sama?"  
  
He looked up to see his cousin, Esmeraude standing before him.  
  
"What is it? Have we heard anything from Safiel? Where is she?"  
  
"Demando-sama, we have reports that a serious explosion has   
erupted at the Kyoto Base, we are trying to contact Safiel-sama,   
but the lines are down. We have no idea where the seed is, or if   
she is alive."  
  
"If she is dead, then there will be hell to pay for the person   
responsible for this."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Rei slowly pulled herself up off the ground; the explosion had   
knocked them all down. She scrambled up to the ledge and looked   
down on the base. There was a hole in the eastern part of the   
building. Who could have done it? She knew that no one in the   
rebellion could have planted a bomb, so it must have been   
someone else.  
  
"What in the hell happened?!"   
  
She turned to see the others walking and Jadeite wore a scowl on   
his face.   
  
"I don't know, but it looks like a wing of the base has been blown   
out," Rei replied,   
  
"Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just shaken up a bit," Makoto said, "do you think Chiba-san   
made it out okay?"  
  
"I am sure he did," Jadeite said, "He isn't going to let himself die   
before Black Moon is wiped out."  
  
They all nodded, and looked back at the base and looked for their   
comrade to return and give them the information that they needed.  
  
It was five minutes later when they spotted Mamoru walking out of   
the base.  
  
"Hey he is carrying someone!" Makoto exclaimed; her and Rei   
rushed to Mamoru.  
  
When they reached the man they showered him with questions,   
but he just kept walking leaving his attention focused on where he   
was going and the girl he carried in his arms.  
  
"Chiba-san! What happened?!" Jadeite asked.  
  
Mamoru stopped he looked at the others, "I will explain later, lets   
return now."  
  
He said it more as a command than a request, so the others   
remained quiet and trudged back to the base.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The city of Tokyo had gone through a graphic metamorphosis since   
Black Moon took power. The city, which had been bright and   
beautiful, and the center the Japanese economy, government, and   
character, was reduced to a slumlord's paradise. Women could not   
walk alone on the street; children could not be left unattended for   
any amount of time. It wasn't that the Black Moon had not   
instigated laws to shut down on crime; it was just that they didn't   
enforce them. Drugs, rape, and violence became the norm, and   
more people left the city than moved there.   
  
In a building that lay just at the west end of a town, a man with   
silvery-gray hair glared out the window at the dark and morose   
Tokyo skyline. It was hard to believe that the city had survived for   
little over a decade in such desolation.  
  
"Artemis?"   
  
He turned to see his wife with a tray in her hands. She set it down   
on his desk and walked over to him and began to rub his   
shoulders.  
  
"Do we have a chance, Luna?" he asked, "Is there anything left to   
save?"  
  
"I think there is, I see people everyday. Woman, children, young   
and old. We can save them from despair."   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Have you heard from Kunzite? Demando is in a tizzy, his police   
are crawling all over the city."  
  
"No, all we know is part of the Kyoto base has been taken out,   
how and why, we don't know. We do know that it wasn't because   
of Kunzite or any rebellious group," she replied.   
  
Artemis had been the head of the Japanese CIA before Black Moon   
had taken over, the failure of his agency to stop them had hit him   
hard. She knew he blamed himself, and even her quiet   
reassurances every night did little to soothe his troubled heart.   
She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes and   
remembered the better times. She thought of the life that they   
were fighting to get back.  
  
"Luna, please contact Kunzite, tell him that we will be heading   
there to discern what exactly went on at that base."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
|Usagi's Dream|  
  
She stood in the middle of a rose garden. However, instead of the   
flower's usual calming effect, that she had always felt, they   
radiated a feeling of fear and sorrow.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.   
  
She didn't want to be alone; it was one of the things that she   
feared most. She didn't want to live alone. She didn't want to die   
alone.  
  
"Setsuna…" she said but trailed off when she saw a figure coming   
towards her. As the figure came nearer, Usagi realized it was a   
woman. A woman adorned in white robes, and her hair in the   
same way that Usagi did. Her hair was pure silver, and her eyes   
had a gold tint to them. On her forehead was a star with two   
many points for Usagi to count. (Think of the symbol on Sailor   
Cosmos head in the manga).  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked, but the woman did not answer.   
  
The woman raised her hand, and before Usagi could ask what she   
was doing, everything around her was engulfed in flames. Usagi   
turned to the woman, but she was gone, and Usagi fell to her   
knees. Could anyone save her? And where was Setsuna?  
  
She looked up to see the flames begin to converge on her, and   
with one last wail she bent down and cover her hands, and waited   
for her death.  
  
|End Dream|  
  
It was at that instant when she opened her eyes. She could not   
comprehend where she was. Was she dead? She turned to her   
right to see a simple blank living room. She sat up, and realized   
she was in a bed. So she wasn't dead, that whole thing must have   
been a dream, but where was she now. She wore the same   
clothes that she had been wearing. She climbed out of the bed,   
and balanced herself. Her legs were still unsteady from the trauma   
that she had been through. She tried to sort through what had   
happened, but she couldn't seem to remember. She remembered   
vaguely those awful men, and Setsuna yelling, and a few gunshots,   
but nothing else.   
  
She heard a door creak open, and she turned to see who was   
coming. Would it be one of those awful men? What would they do   
to her? Who were they?  
  
A man entered. Usagi froze in her spot. She didn't know him.   
Could he be one of the men she remembered? He had black hair,   
and dark blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket. Underneath it   
was a white man's undershirt, and he wore black jeans. He was   
what you could call handsome, but Usagi's fear was in control at the moment. His mouth was set in a deep frown, and it made Usagi feel completely uneasy.  
  
He looked up at her, but his face did not change. He slid off his   
jacket to reveal muscular arms, never once did he take his eyes off   
her.  
  
Usagi was on the defensive, she had heard what men did to girls,   
and she instinctively crossed her arms to form a defense around   
herself. He must have read her mind because turned away, and   
hung his coat in the closet.  
  
"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you," he said gruffly. His tone   
did nothing to ease her fear.  
  
She remained silent, waiting for him to make his move. She felt   
the urge to just kneel down and cry, but fear held her back.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, it was strange, it didn't really seem like   
she was the one who was talking.  
  
He looked at her. And for a moment, a sign of emotion appeared   
across his face. It was of confusion and nervousness, it was only   
for an instant but she caught it.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you, I promised that woman I wouldn't," he   
said, "and I never break a promise."  
  
She nodded, "What woman?"  
  
"I do not know her name, she had dark hair, and she told me that I   
must protect you," he said.  
  
Usagi perked up, he must be talking about Setsuna. Maybe, he   
could take her to her.  
  
"Is she here too?" she said, her eyes hopeful.  
  
"She is dead," he said. His tone was cold, and it helped add the   
sting to the blow that he had dealt her.  
  
She collapsed onto her knees and clutched herself tighter.   
  
"No, she can't, she was all I had…"  
  
And Usagi could no longer hold back the tears.  
  
Mamoru had no idea how to handle the girl. He knew nothing   
about comforting another person. He just watched her, and tried   
to sort out his own feelings towards this. She was so helpless, so   
alone, much like he was. Empathy began to fill him. He knew   
what she was feeling, for he had felt it himself when his own   
parents had died. Still, he had never been good with words, and   
he had no words to comfort the girl.  
  
He walked out, and left her like that, crying in his apartment. He   
would be back later. He had questions for her, and he knew that   
he would not get the answers now. And he pushed away that   
feeling that had formed in the back of his heart.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saffiel stood in his office. He was nervous, they had scoured the   
entire building and not a trace of Usagi Tsukino could be found. All   
they had recovered was the bodies of Setsuna and most of the   
soldiers that had been in the complex, but no trace of Usagi.  
  
He slammed his fist against the wall. Demando would be furious;   
he would not hesitate to kill him for his incompetence. Saffiel was   
Demando's brother, but in their family there was no affection, no   
affinity towards their kin. They were a family of strangers; all of   
them were dominated by their will for power, their thirst to   
conquer, and their ambition. It had been put in their minds that   
they were superior to the rest of man, and that they alone were fit   
to rule the world.   
  
Demando had been the first person in their family to actually be   
successful in reaching for that goal. His successful overthrow of   
the former democratic Japanese Government had been successful   
beyond all hopes. His shrewd tactics and merciless policies allowed   
for no failure.  
  
And this was a huge failure. Saffiel had lost the thing that if they   
possessed could secure their future, and insure that their goals   
would be reached. Not to mention, that the power that was in that   
girl was strong beyond all belief. If it went out of control,   
everything would be destroyed, and both the world and the Black   
Moon Clan would be obliterated.  
  
The video screen on his desk popped on, and Saffiel turned around   
and faced the glowering stare of his brother.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was feeling much better. She had calmed down, and had   
begun to become restless in the hollow apartment. That man had   
left. She hadn't even notice that he had left, she had been too   
busy crying.   
  
She didn't really know where she could go from here. Did she   
have anywhere to go? She had never been on her own. Sure, she   
had been to school, and had been learning how to handle herself in   
the future, but she wasn't ready. And she hadn't been ready for all   
that happened.  
  
It wasn't fair. She felt as if something was toying with her, and   
was trying to keep in her in a constant point of confusion. Well, no   
longer. She would no longer stand for it. She would get through   
this. She had to.   
  
She heard the knock at the door, and she froze. Should she   
answer it? This wasn't her apartment, but the knock came, and   
seemed to be more persistent, and so she walked over to it and   
cautiously opening the door.  
  
Behind the door was a girl who looked to be about a bit older than   
her, and had long almost bleach-blond hair, and light sky blue   
eyes.  
  
"Hello! is Mamoru-san here?" the girl asked brightly.  
  
Usagi stared at the girl blankly.   
  
"You must be that girl Mamoru-san brought back," she said, "I am   
Minako Aino. Are you okay, when he brought you, you didn't look   
so good. What is your name?"  
  
"Usagi...Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Minako began to talk again and Usagi remained quiet. She had no   
idea how to react to the girl's chatter. The girl's in her school had   
always ignored her, and Usagi had never really held a steady   
conversation with others her own age.  
  
"Well I hope you look okay, those men from the Black Moon are   
really nasty. What were you doing at that base anyways?"   
  
"I..I am not quite sure," Usagi replied after she had pieced   
together what the other girl had been saying.  
  
"Well, that's okay, you're safe here. You'll be here for awhile so   
make yourself feel at home. I live down the hall so if you ever   
need me or someone to talk to, just drop by," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said. Part of her lit up, no one had ever been   
so kind to her, and Minako's simple act of courtesy had touched   
her more than any other gesture had ever done.  
  
"Well if you see Mamoru-san, please tell him that Kunzite is looking   
for him," Minako said, "So, see you soon."  
  
She waved and walked back down the hall and Usagi stared after   
her. –Mamoru-san? Could that be who that man was?- she   
thought. If he came back she would ask him. She should also   
apologize to him for her behavior; she shouldn't have broken down   
in front of him like that. Yes, that was what she would do. And   
then, she would search for answers. Answers to why Setsuna was   
dead, and why those men had been so interested in her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kunzite walked down the hall of the rebellion base. He had to find   
Mamoru. Things were becoming tense, and from his last   
correspondence with Artemis things weren't going to calm down   
either. They had found that Black Moon had sent out agents to   
search for something, but Kunzite had yet to know what; all he   
knew was that all forces of Black Moon in Kyoto were in chaos, and   
this had put the rest of the city in chaos. Riots had broken out,   
and the latest death toll was up to 25 people.   
  
He spotted the young man coming toward him.   
  
"Mamoru," Kunzite said, "I have been searching all over you.   
Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I had to take care of that girl," he said, "she is fine, now what is   
the deal Kunzite. I could not find out what was happening or what   
did not happen. Our whole mission was worthless."  
  
"You saved an innocent; it wasn't completely a waste," Kunzite   
said, "who knows what the Black Moon could have done to that   
girl."  
  
"I don't know how innocent she is. I got the feeling that she has   
something to do with them," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Listen, Mamoru, that may be," Kunzite said, "There is chaos in the   
streets. They're searching for something. It just may be that girl.   
All I know is the Black Moon here has become tense and frenzied.   
And from the latest news from Tokyo, Demando is furious with the   
people here. The country's eyes are on us."  
  
"Artemis is coming here, to help us investigate," Kunzite said, "We   
need to gather for more information."  
  
"You can leave that to others," Mamoru replied, "I have no interest   
in it. Kunzite, everything is in chaos right now. This is the best   
time for us to attack! They won't know what's coming."  
  
"Now is not the time for that Mamoru, the Black Moon may be on   
off its balance, but it still has the advantage," Kunzite said, "We   
can't afford to do something foolish. Now go get some rest and   
bring that girl to see me later."  
  
"Very well," Mamoru said, "but I can't keep waiting Master. I can't   
let them have their way much longer."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei and Makoto stood at the gates of the base. Their latest   
intelligence indicated that the enemy was becoming dangerously   
close to their base. They watched intently down the hill that the   
base was situated on. It looked down on Kyoto, and they were   
able to see and sense the confusion that lay in the city below.  
  
A sharp sound coming from in front of them instantly brought them   
to alert. Makoto put a hand to the dagger in her pocket, as they   
headed forth to investigate.  
  
"Something is definitely not right," Rei said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl was running. She was scared of what was behind her. It   
wasn't really of the men that were chasing of her, but rather of the   
future that it represented. They wanted her power.  
  
Her name was Hotaru Tomoe. She had known from quite an early   
age that she was different. She had the ability to sense things,   
and she had the uncanny ability to see the future, or rather a   
possible future. Her mother had told her that she must keep her   
abilities a secret. She had been born under the Black Moon reign,   
and her mother had known what would happen if Black Moon had   
become aware of her daughter's powers.  
  
But Hotaru's mother was dead, and was no longer able to protect   
her. And the visions were becoming worse. The visions of that   
woman and of the fire that engulfed the world. They had become   
harder to control. Hotaru feared that woman more than she feared   
the men chasing her. The men who chased her are human and   
that woman was not.   
  
She heard their footsteps behind her, and she sped up. She could   
not let them catch her. She would die first.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The noise was becoming more frequent, and louder. And Rei   
quickly noted that there were multiple sources. She silently   
padded through the woods that the noise had led them into.   
  
She didn't notice the figure at first, but as it came closer Rei could   
tell that it was a young girl, no older than ten.  
  
"Stop, who are you?" Rei asked, keeping her senses on the other   
noises that were behind the girl.  
  
The girl stopped in fear, and looked at the two girls.  
  
"Please, their after me," she said.  
  
"Who? Who is after you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE?"  
  
Rei and Makoto turned to see five Black Moon soldiers and the ends   
of their guns.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so that was way shorter than the first chapter, but it was   
still pretty long compared to most other stories that I have read.  
  
I usually hate cliffhangers, but it will help me when I begin the   
next chapter. So just hang on, and the next chapter should be   
coming much sooner!   
  
Reviews inspire me. Inspiration helps me complete chapters. The   
more inspiration the fast the chapter comes out 


	4. Chapter 3: Signs of Divinity

Selece By Arimi  
  
Author's Note: Stupid FF.net!! Yeah, it decided not to upload it right, so here I am having to reupload it. Sorry about that!  
  
I am so sorry!! I though I would have this up by Saturday, but things got in the way (mainly my parents deciding to make a surprise visit, and instead of putting on the finishing touches, I had to heavily clean my dorm room!). So anyways  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Corporation and a few other entities which I have forgotten as of the moment, in other words not me.  
  
Chapter 3: Signs of Divinity  
  
Rei looked up at the soldiers and looked back down at the girl. -What is with the Black Moon and young girls?- she thought, thinking of the girl that Mamoru had brought back. The girl was standing silently behind Makoto, a look of fear and dread on her face. Rei felt a protectiveness of the girl. She turned to the guards and gave them a very serious scowl.  
  
"Sirs, for what reason are you chasing after my cousin?" she asked, and ignored Makoto and the girl's weird stares.  
  
"Your sister? This girl has no family," the lead soldier said, but without much conviction.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei said, "she has been missing for the past week and I have been desperate to find her. Now why are you chasing her as if you wish to kill her?"  
  
The soldier looked to his comrades who shrugged at him.  
  
"Well we have only been following the orders that our superior has given us. We were ordered to capture Hotaru Tomoe," he said.  
  
"Hotaru? Then sir, I believe you are mistaken. This is not the girl that you are looking for. This girl is Aiko Sakamoto; did you even bother to ask her name?" Rei asked  
  
"Uh.no," he said, "but we found her around the target's address."  
  
"Well that doesn't necessarily make her Hotaru Tomoe does it? If I hung around the Black Moon Headquarters that doesn't make me Lord Saffiel, does it?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, but."  
  
"Did your superior give you a picture of your target?"  
  
"No, he just said we are to capture a twelve year old girl by the name of Hotaru Tomoe," the soldier said.  
  
"Well obviously your superior didn't do his job properly. You just wasted you time chasing after an innocent young girl. Now I have the mind to report you, but if you leave quietly I will overlook your mistake," Rei said, and prayed to whatever god or gods existed to let the men leave. Neither her nor Makoto had the resources to overtake them at the moment.  
  
A look of pure fear went across his face and he motioned for the others to follow him back towards the city. Rei watched after them, and when was satisfied that they were out of hearing turned to the little girl who was looking up at her with uncertainty.  
  
"So your name's Hotaru Tomoe," Rei said, with more edge in her voice than she intended, "Why were those men after you?"  
  
Hotaru was quiet for a moment, as if debating with herself whether to tell the woman who had saved her or not.  
  
"I can show them something they want," she said.  
  
"What can you show them?" said Makoto, speaking up for the first time since the whole thing began.  
  
"The goddess," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Goddess?" Rei asked in disbelief. -What the hell does a goddess have to do with the Black Moon?-  
  
"Yes, the goddess who will throw the world upside down," Hotaru said.  
  
Makoto looked at the girl and then at Rei.  
  
"Well, whatever, we shouldn't stay here much longer; I wouldn't be surprised if that supervisor sends more soldiers out towards that place. Man Rei how in the hell did you pull that off?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I was relying on his apparent stupidity, if he had been smarter we would all be dead right now," Rei said, and beckoned for Hotaru to follow her and Makoto.  
  
"Well I am going to be laughing my ass over this one for a long time," Makoto said, and the trio headed back to the base.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi had spent most of her time waiting for that man to return, so that she could give him her apology. She had spent her time exploring her surroundings and trying to plan out what she would say. All the while Setsuna's death loomed over her, and she found herself begin to ask questions that had not been answered.  
  
She knew without a doubt that Setsuna had died because of her. But why? What was it about her that those men wanted? She thought back to what happened, but she couldn't recollect it that well. All she remembered was that man's face. The man with the silver hair and piercing cold eyes. Who was that?  
  
But she did not know the answer, and wondered if anyone here knew. She heard the door opened and she turned to find the man from earlier standing at the doorway. He did not look at her only proceeded to take off his jacket and shift through some papers on the table.  
  
She bit her lip and calmed down the nervousness that had risen in the pit of her stomach, and walked towards him.  
  
"Excuse me," she said; the wavering in her voice only slightly noticeable.  
  
"Yes?" he said, not seeming to detect the nervousness in her voice.  
  
"I.I'm sorry," she said, and a burst of courage allowed her to continue, "I'm sorry for breaking down like that earlier."  
  
He looked at her strangely as if to comprehend what she was saying. He cursed himself for not being able to handle the situation better. The girl who stood before him was looking at him in a way that made him sorry that he had found her. She looked too innocent and too kind, two things that Mamoru did not have room in his life for. He had his mission and he knew that this girl would come in the way of that and he would not become distracted.  
  
"Listen, forget about it," he said.  
  
Usagi thought his manner a little bit more gruff then it should have been but she would not argue with him, he had after all saved her life.  
  
"Listen, I have to take you somewhere, so hurry up and follow me," he said emphasizing his complete indifference to the matter.  
  
-How rude!- Usagi thought, -and after I apologized for being a burden-  
  
"Look, sir, I don't know where you get off treating me like that, when all I was trying to do was apologize. But no, you have to be all snot faced and act like you could care less," she said.  
  
He was silent, but indifference and coldness never left his face. Usagi growled with annoyance. Of all the things, the last thing she needed right now was to deal with a rude insufferable man!  
  
It was he who broke the moment of tension by heading towards the door and motioned for Usagi to follow him. She paused for a moment, debating whether she should take his orders, but than decided that she would die if she was boxed up in that room any longer. She followed him, but not without the childish act of making faces at him from behind his back. Her worries were forgotten for the moment.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei and Makoto returned to the base with Hotaru locking step behind them. Nothing had been said on the way home. Rei and Makoto had tried to open the young girl up, but the girl was silent and barely refused to make eye conduct with either of them.  
  
When they returned they found the base to be unusually quiet, and very few of the other operatives were roaming the halls.  
  
Rei flagged down one of the passing initiatives and asked the man what was going on.  
  
"We just received a message that Artemis and Luna will be coming here," he said, "most of the operatives are trying to find out what happened yesterday."  
  
Rei nodded, "Is Kunzite in?"  
  
"I believe he is in the office talking with that girl and Chiba-san," the man replied.  
  
Rei nodded and looked to Makoto. They turned to Hotaru and Rei knelt down to the young girl and looked straight into the girl's eyes.  
  
"Listen, you have to tell us exactly what you meant when you talked about a Goddess," Rei said, "otherwise we can't help."  
  
Hotaru looked at the girl and she felt the weight of it. -What did these people want?-  
  
"I can't tell you," she said, "You wouldn't believe me."  
  
Rei looked at her.  
  
"Try me," Rei said.  
  
Hotaru looked at her and nodded.  
  
"I've seen her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The goddess."  
  
"And who is this goddess?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is they want her."  
  
"And that is why they were after you."  
  
"Yes, but it won't matter, the goddess will go to them anyways."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make them pay for their sins."  
  
"The Black Moon's sins?"  
  
"No, humanity's"  
  
And Rei fell silent.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi looked at the silver haired man with nothing less than confusion. She had been unable to answer any of their questions.  
  
"And who was this Setsuna?"  
  
Usagi looked at him, and felt the tears begin to well up, but she held them back.  
  
"She took care of me," she said, "until the very end she protected me."  
  
"This was the woman you talked to last night Mamoru?" Kunzite asked turning to Mamoru.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see," Kunzite said and looked at the girl who was fidgeting in her position. In some sweet innocent way she reminded him of Minako.  
  
"I am sorry that I don't know more," Usagi said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Usagi," he replied, "you have probably been through a lot."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well do not worry; you are safe here," Kunzite said, "we will have accommodations ready for you in a few days, until then you can stay with."  
  
"Me."  
  
Kunzite and Usagi both turned to Mamoru.  
  
"What?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"She will stay with me," Mamoru said, "She is my responsibility."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Usagi burst in, "What about me? Don't I get a say in it."  
  
Mamoru looked at her.  
  
"Mamoru, I don't get it, I though that you didn't want to be burdened by her," Kunzite said, trying to diffuse the tension between the two.  
  
"I don't, but I have a promise that I am supposed to keep."  
  
Usagi growled under her teeth. The two men were ignoring her again.  
  
Kunzite looked at Mamoru and nodded his assent. He stood.  
  
"Well we are done here, Mamoru, I wish to speak to you later about official business."  
  
Mamoru nodded, and stood and beckoned for Usagi to follow him.  
  
She was about to make a biting comment, but instead remained silent, and just stood and strutted past Mamoru making it a point to ignore him.  
  
When Mamoru followed her out, Kunzite gave a slight chuckle. -That girl just may be the one thing Mamoru needs most- Kunzite thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saffiel sat at his desk and tapped his pen against the desk. There was still no report and no lead as to where Usagi was or if she was even alive. Demando had been strict in his orders, and that Saffiel had exactly a week to find the girl, or his head was gone.  
  
"Saffiel-sama?"  
  
He looked up to see the figures of two women in the doorway. The one on the right was a full head taller than the woman on the right.  
  
"I see that you got my message, I was expecting you tomorrow," he said.  
  
"We will always come when you call us," the one on the left said.  
  
"Is it true that Setsuna is dead, Safiel-sama?" the woman on the right said.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid that you two, and the young girl are the only Sentinels left," he said.  
  
"I see; why have you called for us?"  
  
"You must find the goddess, and bring her back to me. You two will be the only was able to sense where she is," he said.  
  
"Don't worry Saffiel-sama, we will find her, and bring her to you."  
  
"I know you two will, you are the only ones I trust."  
  
"And we can only trust you Saffiel-sama."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was quiet as she sat in a big armchair in the middle of what was to be her and Mamoru's room. Mamoru himself had left to discuss something with Kunzite, and had indicated that he would not be returning for a while. She had looked through a few of the reading materials that Mamoru actually kept, but Usagi soon disregarded them as boring and she accustomed herself to the position of staring out the window and took the view of the city in the distance.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The halls were silent as Usagi trudged silently to her destination. The other students didn't dare make a sound when Usagi passed. She felt their fear just as she felt their eyes boring into her soul.  
  
No, but that day had been more cutting than any before. Usagi had finally gained the courage to tell the one boy she had longed after that she liked him.  
  
His name had been Yukio Hayano, and had been relatively new to their school, and was a year older than Usagi, and on his first day he had greeted Usagi with sincerity and kindness. He had been the first person who had ever spoken to her after they had learned her name. From that day forward Usagi had been lovestruck, and she worshipped the ground he walked on. Every night she would look up into the sky and wish upon each every star that he would love her, and that he would save her.  
  
And after weeks and weeks of wishing she finally wrote that letter, and she had placed it in his locker first thing in the morning. She had anticipated his reaction the whole day, and she walked towards his locker blinding hope, and full confidence that he would return her feelings.  
  
She saw him at his locker with a few of the other boys from her class. She almost lost her nerve right then, but when she saw him turn to her, she knew there was no way to back down.  
  
"Yukio-sempai," she whispered, almost above a whisper but she knew he heard it.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh tone.  
  
Usagi felt her knees go weak but held herself up.  
  
"I was wondering if you got my letter," she asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" he said and threw down a crumpled up piece of paper; Usagi slowly knelt down and picked up the paper and gently smoothed it, and she felt the tears began to fall as she saw the red markings all over it. He had drawn a rough stick figure of her with devil horns and wrote things like "witch-girl" and "freak" and other things of that nature.  
  
"How could you possibly think I could like a beast girl such as yourself," he said, his cold dark eyes bore into the back of his head, "do you think I want to be associated with the likes of you?"  
  
Usagi quickly stood up and ran away from his taunting with her desecrated love letter still held tightly in her hand. His voice and his taunts, and the his sketches on her letter still engraved deeply in her mind.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Usagi wiped away a tear that had formed as a result of the memory. She remembered, that she had refused to go to school for the entire week after that, and Setsuna would sit with her head in lap and comb through Usagi's hair as she cried.  
  
Usagi felt the despair grow within her again. Everything was supposed to get better, not worse! Why had he said that? Why had everyone ignored her? Why was Setsuna dead? What did those men want? What was so special about her? And where was she supposed to go from here?  
  
The image of the woman from her dream instantly popped in her mind. Who was that woman? There so many questions that she didn't have the answer too.  
  
She stood up from the chair, and pushed the questions and the images from her mind. She was beginning to feel cramped and she needed fresh air. She left the apartment and trudged to just outside the complex. The place was silent, and it was only than that Usagi realized that most of the base was underground. She walked steadily away from the base and through the wooded area that lay just ahead of the base. She walked enjoying how the sounds of the birds and the wind blowing the leaves calmed her, and she just strolled and contented herself in not thinking of anything at all.  
  
She never heard the person who came up behind her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami stared at the security monitors with satisfied disinterest. She had finished her work for the day, and was for the moment waiting for a call from Dr. Ashida. It had been Zoisite who had led Ami into the rebellion after his medical practice had been suspended. Unlike most of the other rebels, Ami had had no personal dealings with the Black Moon, but rather had seen the effects of their rule on the people in Tokyo, in which Ami had been from.  
  
Her mother, an affluent doctor who still held a reputable practice in Tokyo and introduced Ami to Zoisite in the first place, had been skeptical of Ami's joining the rebellion.  
  
"Your just asking for trouble," her mother said, "there can be no good for challenging a group like that."  
  
But Ami had joined anyways, because she believed in Zoisite, because she loved Zoisite. However, she didn't know how he felt about her. She knew that she was being wistful and was not focusing on the rebellion, but the fact that Ami was in love with Zoisite made her a bit guilty of her somewhat selfish reasons for joining.  
  
She looked at the outside security camera and saw the girl Mamoru had brought back strolling through the forest. -It isn't safe for her to be out alone- Ami thought to herself. She was about to reach for the phone and alert someone to the girls presence when she saw a figure creep up behind the girl, and Ami froze for one moment. However when she saw the figure grab Usagi, Ami didn't hesitate to sound the alarm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi felt the arm snake around her neck, and a sharp placed just before her chin.  
  
"Be quiet," the figure said, "and you won't be hurt."  
  
Usagi felt herself tremble but remained silent. She felt a fire and an ache begin to form in her stomach, and she closed her eyes trying to void out the man's scent and his growl.  
  
She was disrupted by the sound of a gunshot, and the figure released her and turned to face the intruder. Usagi knelt to the ground and gasped as she saw Mamoru standing there his gun cocked straight towards the figure which now could be clearly identified as a man, and on the breast of his uniform was an upside down Black Moon.  
  
"A rebel," the man cackled, "how amusing."  
  
"I don't talk with scum like you," Mamoru said, "Now, tell me what you want with this girl and I will ease the pain of your passing."  
  
The man smirked, but than leapt out of sight. Usagi and Mamoru stood still, Usagi crawled off her knees and balanced herself on the closest tree.  
  
Mamoru turned to her and began to walk towards her when a gunshot rang out and Mamoru clutched his arm and fell to the ground.  
  
"Mamoru-san!"  
  
She looked fearfully at the fallen man and then she turned in horror as she saw a circle of men in the same uniform as the one before were closing in on her.  
  
And that was when the ache that had been growing overcame her, and she blacked out.  
  
The men watched as the girl grasped her head, and when she knelt down a bright light erupted, and the world began to shake.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
There it is done!! The next chapter should be done next week. But until than don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
